Advent Children
by TroubledMindsAndPastimes
Summary: [AU]: People with quirks are seen as monsters or 'Cursed Children'. A demon named Geneva gives his two sons: All-For-One and the 1st Bearer of One-For-All quirks in the 60's. In the present day, people that are born with quirks are always hiding/fearful of the outside world. A clash between All-For-One and All-Might sets the start of the story. Further details in the 1st chapter!
1. Chapter 1

A:N/ Alright so here's a unique story that has been on my mind for quite a while now. So the basic premise of this story is:

A demon named Geneva is the allfather of quirks. Now this particular demon, Geneva is somewhat of a 'Background' character. He isn't going to have plenty of appearances in this story, but his intentions for giving people quirks were somewhat of a good or borderline malicious one. Geneva gave his two sons (All-For-One and the 1st bearer of One-For-All) his 'gifts'. From then on, Geneva started to spread the quirk gene from people to try and see what the world would do with the power that he entrusts to them (this is out of his fascination with mortals after falling in love with one back then).

However, his plan failed when regular people started to fear the 'cursed children' - a label given to those people that bear quirks. From then on (he distributed quirks to the world in the 60's so the basic understanding to them are pretty limited, labeling people at the time with quirks as 'anomalies'.) anyway...

The story is set on Tokyo (this first chapter is set around the early 2000's - same as the start of BNHA in the manga when Deku was young) (The story will go on and advance to the present age). BTW. the concept of heroes will be pretty vague and next to non-existent in this story. They wouldn't always be addressed as heroes (there are no U.A's or schools for those kids that have quirks.)

It's an AU revolving around the concept of slowly accepting people with quirks into society. What else...

Magic is also somewhat accessible here in this story (limited people are capable of magic). I'll get into that more in the future chapters.

* * *

Hope

* * *

Quirks…

They were the 'Gift' given to mankind by the demon known as Geneva. Since the 1960's, people with these mysterious powers were shunned by society. Labeled as dangerous and are seen as a public menace. People that weren't given with this 'Gift' fear that one day, the people whom they've forced into hiding would stage a rebellion.

Katsuki Bakugo, a young boy at the time, saw in television the first ever gifted person to come out of hiding. The boy saw on the screen of their television, a silhouette of a man.

" **You built these weapons to destroy us…"** the man's voice boomed across the massive crater that he left in downtown Tokyo. All cameras were pointed at him, watching his every move and hearing every word that he says. The young Bakugo shuddered and huddled closer to his parents, afraid of the man as well as himself for he was also a 'cursed child'.

"Mom… I'm scared…" he fought through his tears as the man went on and criticized the world through the screens of their television.

"It'll all be alright, sweetie. Good will always come…" his mother reassured, kissing the top of her son's head.

" **I was once a man of peace… But why?"** the police in the scene were scrambling to evacuate civilians fleeing the danger zone. The man was unfazed by the hail of bullets that the SWAT teams have tried to use against him. It was futile. No one could stand up to the man while he was still delivering his speech. He exposed the world through his words of pain and sorrow that echoed across the globe.

" **Because you are afraid of our gift, because we are different. Humanity has always feared that which is different…"** with a snap of his fingers, the man created a powerful shock that sent the advancing SWAT and police flying away along with their vehicles and weapons.

" **I'm here to tell you – to tell the world… You are right to fear us."** It was unbearable to watch as various civilians were injured, they were all calling for help. No one could stand up against the man that called himself, All-For-One.

" **We are the ones who will inherit this earth!"** he roared. The damage done to downtown Tokyo had been in catastrophic levels. Buildings were torn down and numerous cars were flown through the air like toys. The powerful madman boasted himself as someone to be feared, making his point crystal clear to the millions of audience that are watching.

" **And anyone who stands before our way will suffer the same fate as these men you see before you!"** It was then when All-For-One revealed the numerous captive government officials. All of whom were set in sight to sign a bill which will require people with quirks to be detained while they are looking for a cure to rid the world of quirks.

Bakugo looked down on his hands and gulped. The young boy shook and felt afraid, curling up into a small ball to hide in fear of the man on the screen.

"Mom… Dad… Am I a monster…?" he looked at his parents with tears in his eyes. He felt cold, his hands started to sweat and secrete nitroglycerin. His parents dismissed his fear and hugged their son.

"You are not a monster…" his mother cried.

" **Let this be a warning to the world! And to my gifted brothers and sisters out there… I say this: No more hiding. No more suffering."** All of a sudden, another man came down from above the skies, landing near the sight of All-For-One. The said man caused strong wind pressure to blow out and shatter glasses from the buildings nearby.

" **You have lived in the shadows in shame and fear for too long, Come out. Let us fight for a new tomorrow… That starts today!"** just then, All-For-One was sent flying by the mysterious man that towered over him.

He wore a bright red suit with a blue cape. His blonde hair caught the eye of the masses as he grinned in front of the camera. Sullen eyes with a striking blue hue in the center of them roared to life. People were confused who the man was, but it seemed to have given them hope that he was on their side.

" **I am here! Fear not, the powerless. I come to you all to make you believe that we are not bad people!"** from the rubble, came out a monstrous looking beast. All-For-One had snapped.

" **Why are you on their side, Toshinori?!"** All-For-One yelled, hurling massive pikes of metal and gravel towards Toshinori.

" **There is a better way to do this, All-For-One!"**

The two men were locked into a full-on fist fight combat that shook the earth. No one dared to come near the vicinity of the area. The first thing that Toshinori did was to save the hostages and take them to a safer place whilst avoiding All-For-One's attacks.

" **Toshinori! You bastard!"** All-For-One then concentrated all of his power into on arm, turning it into a massive force of destruction as he floated from above the ground. Toshinori grinned and accepted the challenge.

" **Let's end this…"** He jumped above the air to reach All-For-One and cocked back his arm. All-For-One and Toshinori exchanged fists, sending them both crashing down the earth in a deep crater. As the dust settled, a silhouette of a man standing with one arm raised could be seen.

" **I am here! Brothers and sisters… There is a better way to use our gifts! We are not the monsters that we are told to be!"** the crowd of civilians and police carefully kept their distance from Toshinori. A young boy with green hair yelled through the crowd as his mother had been trapped in the rubble.

" **Please help me!"** the young boy cried as he ran through the police that tried to grab him. Toshinori picked up the young boy in his arms and headed towards the direction from which his mother was buried under.

Not knowing what to do about the situation, the police tried to push back the crowd of people that are trying to head to the sight. Soon after coming inside a building that was torn down, Toshinori walked out with the child and his mother in his arms.

"Hope…" Bakugo uttered as he admired from afar the mysterious man that saved the young boy's mother. After carefully placing her down to a stretcher, he was immediately swarmed by news media.

" **Sir! Can you possibly give us a name?"** the reporter asked. Toshinori grinned at the camera.

" **My name is All-Might, and I am here to tell the world that we are not monsters!"**

The media adored him in an instant. Plenty of people were skeptic, but even they didn't question All-Might's motives when they saw the government officials shaking his hand in gratitude.

Hope…

* * *

Ever since that day, the 'cursed children' were no longer afraid. With renewed understanding, people slowly started to accept them into society. It was a fleeting moment of admiration and hope. All-Might gave the world hope.

On top of the Tokyo tower at night, Geneva looked down on the massive city with a fond grin on his face. It was the first time that one of his children stood up and faced against his each other. It was an interesting development that enticed the demon furthermore.

"Interesting…" he made some hand signs before a magic circle appeared, whisking him away from the top of the tower.

~ To be continued…

* * *

A:N/ If any of you have any questions with regards to this stupidly ambitious story, feel free to PM me xD This is my project for this year and possibly through the next year. Updates may take around 1-2 weeks to publish, but I'll update regularly if interest is present. I hope you all give this story a chance! Thank you for finishing this read and I hope you review!


	2. Chapter 2

A:N/ I got inspired to write so this is chapter 2 being done in one siting. Also to add, thank you kind reviewer, for giving this story a chance! I know that this concept seems too ambitious and weird, but what's writing stories for if you just plan on copying another's work. Thanks again for the reads! Here's chapter 2 for you guys!

* * *

Tempered Fate

* * *

Years later after the incident between All-For-One and All-Might, people have begun to slowly change their perspective onto the people with 'gifts'. Famous people that were internationally recognized finally came out of their hiding, proudly telling to the media that they were born with quirks. All-Might had become the first advocate for the 'cursed children'. He was the first ambassador chosen by the United Nations to represent people with quirks around the world.

"That's all for today class, don't forget to turn in your career survey forms to my desk later in the teacher's faculty." Professor Shota Aizawa, one of the first teachers in Yuuei with a quirk, dismissed his homeroom class for the day. In just a few more months, Bakugo and his friends were set to graduate and head onto their universities of choice.

"Kacchan!" Izuku Midoriya called out to his best friend, Bakugo. Bakugo felt his eye twitch in annoyance for Midoriya using his nickname out in public once again.

"I thought I told you to never use that dumb name? Do you have a fucking death wish, huh? Shitty Deku!" he grabbed his best friend's collar and gritted his teeth.

"Force of habit I guess?" Midoriya chuckled as Bakugo let go of his collar. The two boys picked up their shoes from their lockers and went on to go home for the day.

"Have you decided on something you want to do, Kacchan?" Midoriya pursed, looking over to his shoulder and seeing the exasperated look on his friend's face.

"I haven't decided yet, all of these fucking jobs seem to be too boring for me. Plus, this shitty quirk of mine could easily combust anything. I might be a little too dangerous for offices because of my short fuse…" Bakugo picked up a stone from the ground and skipped it on a nearby river out of boredom. Midoriya placed his bag down near the riverbank and joined his friend in hurling stones.

"I've kinda decided on something for a while now…" Midoriya admitted, smiling sheepishly. Bakugo was caught by surprise and waited for his friend to continue.

"Kacchan, I think I'll enlist for the Special Rescue Team." There was a pause in Bakugo's rock-skipping before he realized what Midoriya had just said.

"You still want to run towards the blazing inferno, huh?" Bakugo chuckled. His friend was known in class as 'Reckless Midoriya' often getting into fights for others' sake. Midoriya was known to be the type of person who doesn't think twice on helping out anyone that he can.

"I figured it was time that I try and be you know… Kinda like a superhero?"

The two of them had been avid comic book collectors from a young age. From their first meeting in kindergarten, up to their last year in senior high school, the two boys have been inseparable.

"Deku, you're not some kind of Ultraman or Kamen Rider who can just change your shape or ride around in a cool motorcycle to fight crime and shit." Bakugo snorted, mocking at the ridiculous idea that Midoriya had.

"That's true, but I can at least save people when they need to be saved." Midoriya chuckled heartily.

"You're really decided on this, aren't you Deku?"

"You bet!" Midoriya nodded.

When he got home, Bakugo was instantly met by an upset mother with a scary look on her face. Feeling his blood run cold, Bakugo tried to scoot away from his mom.

"So… Have you decided on a career yet, brat?" she grinned devilishly. Bakugo shook his head and gulped, assuming for the worse and bracing himself for anything that his mom might hurl towards him.

"Relax, I'm not gonna do shit. Sit down. I actually have some suggestions here for you. It could help you know?"

After shuffling through the numerous pamphlets that his mother had, Bakugo still couldn't decide on anything that interested him.

"Don't you want to try heading off to college?" his mom suggested with a tired smile on her face. Bakugo sighed and shook his head. College wasn't for him.

"I mean I could try? But I'm not really into the whole 'get a degree then land a job' thing. It didn't work out for you didn't it?" after running out of ideas, the mother and son pair eventually decided to put it on hold for a while.

Bakugo felt bored while browsing through his phone. He felt uneasy that he was one of the students left behind without a future plan. Even though he had good grades, there was never really anything that he could think of that could get his mind and body going. It all seemed too boring or 'cushy' he never liked things that are easy.

[Hey! You up?] a message popped up in his screen, it was from his classmate Ochako Uraraka. She was a good friend of Bakugo's, at first, Uraraka was the type of person that Bakugo despised because of her bright and cheery personality. Overtime, he grew to admire the hardworking girl and her desire to help at her family's construction business.

[Yeah… What do you want?] "Fuck… That was kinda harsh…" Bakugo scolded himself after instinctively replying with his deadpan answer to his classmates.

[Meanie! Anyway, I heard from Deku that you were still undecided.] Bakugo felt annoyed at the mention of Midoriya snitching at him.

"Some bestfriend that bastard is…" he grumbled before thinking up of a reply.

[Yeah, everything seems to be boring.] after shutting off his cellphone, Bakugo stared up at the ceiling of his room and shuffled around his bed awkwardly.

"What DO I want to do with my damn life?" he muttered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Bakugo woke up in a strange room. He was still sleeping peacefully, but he could feel his movements become articulate – almost as if it wasn't a dream. In the said room that he was in, a man dressed in a two-tail coat and tuxedo greeted him with a bow.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Geneva, at your service." Looking around the strange and dark room, Bakugo was immediately sat down by an unknown force onto a chair. The room was cold, and looked like it was a grand chamber of sorts. In the middle of the room from where Bakugo is sitting, there was a round table with Geneva sitting on the opposite side.

"W-Where the hell is this… exactly?" Bakugo mumbled, still dumbfounded by the change of scenery.

"Ahh, this is a room built around your inner conscious mind." It was still confusing for Bakugo, but he would argue with anything that he dreamt about since I was probably nonsense in the first place.

"I assume that you're wondering why you even dreamt this whole place up, correct?" Geneva offered a lopsided grin. Bakugo slowly nodded, unsure to what was Geneva's point.

"Have I met you before?" Bakugo asked. Geneva sighed and shook his head, feigning disappointment.

"I'm not exactly someone you CAN meet. Don't sweat it kid, I'm just an imaginary friend." Geneva grinned. The soothing music of the piano filled the air with a delightful tune along with an invisible voice that sung a melodious tune calmingly.

"Onto business…" with a snap of his fingers, Geneva conjured up a piece of parchment paper from his palm.

"The hell is this?" upon reading the contract, Bakugo felt a chill down his spine. There was something ominous about this contract presented before him.

"It's the 'Deal of a Lifetime'!" Geneva cackled, conjuring up quill and ink for Bakugo to use. It was tempting, every bit of the contract's promises were too good to be true. Looking down at the contract, then back at Geneva, Bakugo sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"Why me?" he asked the demon in disguise.

"Because why not? And this is only a dream. Come on! Just sign it, boy! What do you got to lose?" the demon taunted again.

But what was written on the contract?

"Whosoever signs this contract, if he be worthy, shall be given the ambition to change his destiny." Bakugo re-read the last text of the contract. Gulping down the lump of his throat at the temptation, he still didn't give up.

"What's wrong, boy?" Geneva smirked. Bakugo slid back the contract to Geneva with a determined look on his face.

"You can't give me the answers. I won't take the easy route. Still, thank you for the offer." Bakugo stood up and went towards the iron door handle at the end of the room. He felt the cold metal in his hand and looked back at Geneva before heading out towards the light.

"You're an interesting case, Katsuki Bakugo..." Geneva looked down on a folder that was tucked away on a hidden compartment at the table after Bakugo left. Clearing out the folder, he searched through his database for 'Cursed Children' and found Bakugo's file.

"It seems that the cogs of destiny are moving…" he grinned.

"Destined Twenty, huh…"

On the file of Geneva, it was seen that Bakugo, along with his classmates were listed. Almost every one of them had quirks, except of Midoriya who was the only quirkless kid. Little did anyone knew, Geneva had chosen a random group of twenty kids as part of his 'Destined Twenty'. A ploy to become his representatives against his battle against God.

"You all are going to change this world… This world full of demons and hate; as my chosen pupils, be guided by destiny to the path of peace." Geneva smiled fondly out of the window of the now-bright room.

"For a demon like me to give God's children such powerful 'gifts'… This is my rebellion against an unjust God… Ironic... For a demon like me to use my power to rebel against the almighty creator..."

What are Geneva's gifts?

They are known as weapons against God. The power to change destiny. It wasn't necessarily quirks that are only blessed to random children from around the world. Characteristics and traits are also given as Geneva's blessings. The demon whom gave God's powerless children the potential to use their gifts as a way to make the world a better place.

The Destined Twenty are Geneva's specifically chosen children that have the purest hearts. The demon used up most of his power for the last decade in order to bring these twenty children together. The children who will be known as the first generation of heroes.

~ To be continued

* * *

A:N/ Aaaand that's a wrap! I laid down most of the ground work her on what the premise of the story would be. So just another quick explanation for you folks so that in the next chapter you wouldn't be confused:

Geneva - like I said in the previous chapter, is only a minor 'Background' character that would appear every now and then. He isn't the focus on the story, but rather, his ambition is. You see, in my philosophical view of what it means to be a God, I portrayed God as a flawed almighty being. Why? It is because the the concept of God is somewhat iffy.

So! As the main reason why Geneva gave the power of quirks to humans is because he got fed up by how unjust God is. Now in this story, I made it perfectly clear that THERE ARE NO HEROES. People here that have quirks just use them. Sure, there's a few malicious quirk-users here and there, but the fact is, no quirk-user is legally a hero.

P.S: I'm guilty to have so many references in this story xD The title being one of them, Advent Children being a reference to the movie: Final Fantasy: Advent Children. The Velvet Room as a plot device for conflicted characters (this room will appear more as the series progresses)

Leave a review for me if you find this story interesting! I will also answer your questions if you'd like to send me a message about them.


End file.
